


It means everything..

by Robronfan94



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Caring Aaron, M/M, Sandwiches, attempt at fluff, meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 12:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13341048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronfan94/pseuds/Robronfan94
Summary: “Hey thank you baby.” “It’s only a packed lunch” “No it’s so much more than that.”Or the one where Robert is stuck at a meeting and when he is finally able to eat he thinks how lucky he is to have Aaron.





	It means everything..

**Author's Note:**

> It may make sense may not

Robert was going to kill Nicola. No really he was going to kill her. 

He’d been stuck at the same meeting for hours only to have them not turn up. He was so annoyed.

He had to leave Aaron alone this morning to rush to get to the meeting and right now he was wishing he didn’t.

Glancing at his watch he saw it was past lunch time and that made him even more annoyed he didn’t even get to eat breakfast.

Walking away in a huff he was thinking about what to eat and where to go. 

Part of him was going to wait till he got home but another part didn’t.

Unlocking his hotel room he walked in and searched for his briefcase he was sure he had some chocolate inside which would have to do.

As he opened his briefcase a box fell out.

Robert picked it up and his heart clenched.

There in a post it note was Aaron’s neat writing..

“Dear Rob..   
I knew you wouldn’t have time to eat this morning so I made you a packed lunch last night seeing as you probably won’t eat all day either. I love you so much! I know full well that your gonna get the business deal and when you do I’ll be here waiting for you with you present.. I’m so proud of MY ROBERT!

Love you xx”

Robert wiped away the tears that fell down his face and opened the lunch box.

Inside the was a sandwich, crisps, a drink and his favourite chocolate.

“How did I get to marry him?!” Robert thought to himself.

Biting his sandwich he picked up his phone and called his husband.

“Hello?” Robert smiled at the soft tone. 

“Hey baby thank you.” “Why are you thinking me Robert? It’s only a packed lunch?” Robert could hear the confusion in Aaron’s voice.

“No it’s so much more than that. I never had this before no one would care this much to make me a packed lunch. I’m so grateful you did. Aaron! I love you so so much baby!”

“Soft lad! Don’t worry I’ll do anything for you I’ve got to go now see you tonight?”

“Yh you will. Bye baby love you.” “Love you too.”

Robert finished his lunch before giving the meeting another go and he did get the contract.

When he got home there was his Aaron in their bedroom showing him just how proud he was and Robert fell in love with Aaron a lot more..

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: Robronfan948


End file.
